The present invention relates to a connector and, more specifically, to a connector for use in a vehicle. This connector prevents a terminal fixture from falling out of a connector housing during the assembly of a front holder with the connector housing.
This type of conventional connector includes a plurality of terminal fixtures to which ends of electric wires are connected. The connector includes a connector housing in which the plurality of terminal fixtures are housed. The connector includes a front holder assembled with the connector housing. The connector housing supports a locking member thereon.